


The peace treaty

by Harbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbear/pseuds/Harbear
Summary: Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light side requested for a peace treaty to be signed between the light and dark side to stop the death of magical people and other innocent people. As a part of the negotiation, Voldemort requests to marry Hadara potter. Later dumbledore explains that he got a letter and memories explaining the consequences of continuing the second wizarding war and requesting to signing a peace treaty with the dark side and shows everyone the memories and the letter the memories which are basically the life of one hadara potter and adventures she got into with her friends
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic so, please bare with the grammatical errors and have fun reading it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and all the characters are owned by the queen JK Rowling and I don't own any of the characters

Summary:  
Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light side requested for a peace treaty to be signed between the light and dark side to stop the death of magical people and other innocent people. As a part of the negotiation, Voldemort requests to marry Hadara potter. Later dumbledore explains that he got a letter and memories explaining the consequences of continuing the second wizarding war and requesting to signing a peace treaty with the dark side and shows everyone the memories and the letter the memories which are basically the life of one hadara potter and adventures she got into with her friends


	2. Chapter 1

Albus dumbledore was watching patiently as the order members are arguing with each other about the pros and cons of a peace treaty with the dark lord and some are even questioning his sanity for even suggesting such a preposterous idea. Albus calmly waited for everyone to calm down. Hadara potter was waiting calmly and spoke to dumbledore, "why professor are you suggesting a peace treaty now?". Everyone waited calmly for dumbledore to reply. Dumbledore replied," A good question" and he smiled warmly at her and replied that he recently got a letter and a few memories of the events that will unfold in the future if the second world war continues. Everybody suddenly started shouting that it might be a trap and that the memories might be fake. Then dumbledore replied that he had verified the authenticity of the letter and the memories himself and found that the wizarding world might be in grave danger if the war continues. Everybody remained silent now. Sirius Black(he didn't die) asks, "what are we supposed to do now?". Dumbledore replied that he will write a letter to Voldemort requesting for a peace treaty and to meet in a neutral ground to negotiate the terms of the treaty and they have to wait for Voldemort to reply. Everyone hoped that the peace treaty ends in their terms.


	3. Chapter 3

In a faraway manor, the dark lord is holding a death eater meeting when he received a letter after making sure that they aren't any hexes on the letter read the letter after reading the letter he started laughing out loud the death eaters present in the meeting wanted to ask about the contents of the letter but nobody dares to ask the dark lord in the fear of getting crucioed. Lucius Malfoy the dark lord's right-hand man finally dares to ask about the letter. Dark Lord replied that it seems the old coot has finally lost his marbles and wants to have a peace treaty signed between the light and the dark side. I wonder what he is up to. Many death eaters thought that this is a pretence to get them all together and getting them arrested and rodolphous Lestrange voiced their opinion the dark lord replied that they will be meeting under the wards of the armistice which will prevent both the sides from fighting from fighting with each other and also stops everyone from using magic for nefarious purposes. Snape asked," what are we going to do now my lord" the dark lord replied that he is going to agree for the meeting and will be meeting with the light side with selected death eaters of his choice and will be discussing the terms with dumbledore. Inwardly most of them cheered about ending of the war as they are living with the worry that they will be found out and get arrested for being a death eater and rejoiced that they don't have to worry anymore. Some like Bellatrix are sad that they no longer can go and torture everybody left and right.


	4. Chapter 4

The neutral ground ended with being Gringotts, the wizarding world bank. The individuals present for the meeting include Albus dumbledore his second in command Alastor 'mad eye' moody and other order members and hadara potter and her two best friends on the insistence of dumbledore who said that they are to be present as hadara plays a main role in the fight and Hermione and Ron are present for moral support to their best friend. From the dark side, dark lord is present along with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Fenrir greyback whom he considered as close as friends to some extent. Minister of magic Cornelius fudge and head of DMLE Amelia bones and rufus Scrimgeour are present. When a monumental thing is happening you have to expect minister fudge to be present of course fudge wants to be remembered as the minister who led the world into peaceful times . Everyone who were present during the fight in the department of mysteries were quite shocked to look at a normal human looking dark lord who looked like an older version of tom riddle looking quite handsome and sane and droolworthy but everyone is going to deny that even under extreme torture.  
After quite some time of discussions, the dark lord asked as a part of the treaty he would like to marry a member of the light side to complete the treaty and wants to marry hadara potter, the girl who lived and the prophecy child. As marriages between the leaders of both the parties to show trust and peace between both the parties are quite common. Seeing that leader of the light side is Albus dumbledore and no one in hell is the dark lord going to marry dumbledore. everybody from the order started shouting that they are not going to allow the dark lord to marry their precious girl who lived. Sirius and Remus together shouted that no one is going to marry their precious Bambi and that they are not going to allow such thing to happen. Albus dumbledore calmly asked hadara potter her opinion in the matter and said that he is not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do and that it is her decision to make. Hadara potter requested for some time to think about it. Albus jovially replied her to take her time as these decisions are not to be made on the spur of the moment. Hadara and Hermione and Ron under silencing charms started discussing what to do now. Ron said, "come on harry you can't marry the dark lord, he is going to kill you if you marry him." Hermione said,"don't be stupid ron we are going to make sure he can't kill or torture or hurt her. Harry what are you going to do now nobody is going to say anything if you don't marry him." "I have to marry him seeing that if I don't marry him, the war continues and many innocent people are going to die and I can't in good conscience condemn others to such death." To that statement, Ron and Hermione replied that her saving people thing is going to be the death of her. Hermione suggested that if you have to marry him we will make sure that we do that to our conditions. We will have to make sure of that. hadara replied that let's go and inform them and ask for a private meeting with the dark lord.  
The Golden trio removed the silencing charm and hadara spoke to everyone," I agree to marry the dark lord but I have my conditions and I would like to speak with the dark lord privately."  
Dark Lord agreed and they requested the goblins for a private room and their respective wands are taken from them to make sure that they don't kill each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try updating it regularly but I have exams so the updates may be irregular


End file.
